The Deadliest Spell
by fluffy ninja1937
Summary: As light excaped Near and the task force, he accidentally runs aboard a ship. The ship mysteriously catches on fire as it travels across the world. There were no remaining life boats or emegency rafts, Leaving Light and a few others forced off the ship and into the water. After many days, weeks, and months, light somehow runs into an island, a paradise, the world of artime.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1:the escape~

**Warning!:** If you haven't seen the last episodes, then you shouldn't read this. There are some major spoiler alerts!

**(PS. the beginning is the original death note, I'm just adding an alternative ending. If you do not want to read the last episode, skip to the first line. That's where my version of the story starts.)**

It was quiet. They all just stared at each other.

"hmhmhmhmhehehehahahah" Light laughed in his head, but only smirked. "Mikame, how long has it been since you wrote the first name?" Light asked.

Mikame looked at his watch."30 seconds,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38...39!"

"Well Near, looks like I win!"

"40!" Mikame shouted.

Matsuta held his hands over his head in fear of dying. ''huh?" He looked around the room."We're still alive!...It's been over a minute and, WE HAVEN'T DIED!"

Mikame and light's eyes grew wide. "Didn't I tell you all that no one was gonna die?" Near said in a calm voice.

"BUT WHY?...WHY WONT THEY DIE?...GOD!...I DID EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME!" Mikame shouted.

"Nester, Giovanni get him now!" Near said in a firm voice. The two ran over to Mikame and handcuffed him, dropping the notebook on the floor.

"Giovanni, the notebook please" Near asked as he held his hand out for the notebook. He began to read it. "If you didn't believe me earlier" Near held out the notebook showing the others the writing in it "Help yourselves, I can confirm the first four names are defiantly the real names of the SPK members, the second four are the names of your team. The only name that hasn't been written down, is Light Yagami." Light grew angry. "If that weren't enough Mikame addressed you as god, and said he did what you asked him to. It's settled." Near explained.

Light began to panics inside ending with his only option, an outburst. "IT'S A TRAP!, THIS WHOLE THING IS A SET UP! THIS IS ALL PART OF NEAR'S PLAN TO FRAME ME. ISN'T IT A LITTLE ODD THAT NO ONE DIED AFTER HAVING THEIR NAME WRITTEN IN THE NOTEBOOK? THIS PROVES IT'S A TRAP!" the other members of the task force watched. Light breathed with a panicked pace.

"I belive I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook."

"no.. ...this can't be..(panics almost as if he were about to pass out)" Light said. a few drips of sweat roll down the side of his forehead.

Light looks around the room looking for a way out of the situation. "This is a set up, I don't know this guy" he said in a calm voice.

Mikami was shocked at what he said, knowing his 'god' had let him down. "huh...ah aah aaah!"he said falling down.

came up from behind light and put one hand on his shoulder. "Light it's too late to deny it. You know Near has won. Just a moment ago you were saying _it looks like I win. _How much more of a confession do we need?" He said.

Light looked down.

Matsuta fell on his knees "Light...why?" His head drooped down. Just then came over to Light with had cuffs. He began to put them on Light.

"WHAT? NO STOP IT! "Light ran over to the side of a wall with struggle. His hands flat against the wall, hes head looking back at them. He was panting with panick.

"Light Yagami, L, **Kira**" Near said "It's over you lost the game" Light look back at him with wide eyes

"Just a moment ago you were proclaiming your victory, expecting us all to die. And to tell the truth, you might have actually won, and I would have lost. Near said in a calm voice. "We ended up doing exactly what you expected us to do, and altered the fake notebook in mikame's possession, however when i said before that me modified the notebook, i was in fact referring to the real notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook, But as for the real one, we replaced the entire thing. This notebook here is actually the real one." Near said as he pulled the real notebook from under his shirt

"uh... NO IMPOSSIBLE!" Light said as he struggled to get off the floor. We used the same kind of pen Mikame used to copy his handwriting perfectly and making the inside and the outside look exactly like the original. Giovanni was able to do it all in a single night. Because since ive been touching the real notebook before coming, I've been able to see the Shinigami as well.

"oh?" said ryuke.

The three turned around, shocked at his unexpected arrival.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shinigami, I'm Near", Near said.

"Haha" reuke Laughed "Nice to meet you too. My name is Ryuke"

"He can talk to Ryuke, He can see him so that means, huh, it must be true" Light thought to himself

" some of the notebooks pages had been torn. if someone's name had been written on a ripped off piece of paper, would they still die?"

"Oh yeah of course they would" ryuke said in return.

"I thought so, I bet you were able to use that to your advantage. I wonder how many people you've deceived with this, and how many people you've killed...Light yagami, you are kira!

"this has got to be a trick" Light thought to himself "Or could it be that Mikame has betrayed me some how, That idiot!"

"That's right, I am kira" he said "and what can you do? Kill me right here? Hear this, I'm not only kira, But i am also GOD OF THE NEW WORLD! Kira has become law in the world we now live, he's the one who's maintaining order, I have become justice! the only hope for mankind!" light opened his arms exposing his back go ahead, kill me. Is that the right thing to do? since kira's appearance six years ago, wars have stopped, global crime rates has been reduced by over 70%

"No, you're just a murderer Light Yagami. You're nothing but a crazy serial killer. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"Useless fools, as if they could ever understand" Light thought and then looked towards his watch. he had a plan.

"Near, here's some food for thought. That notebook you have, and the one Izuah brought from the Japanese task force. Are they both real?" he said.

"What is he up to? " near thought to himself.

"Only I know where the real one is. If you truly want to defeat Kira, or as much as test the notebook, I guess you'll have to either write mine, or Mikame's name in the notebook." he said facing away from the group. "It's the only way to see if it's real" he slowly clicked his watch five times. "Or fake!" he pulled out a pen and began to write the names of the group on the little piece of paper he had ripped from the notebook.

Matsuta quickly pulled out a gun and shot light.

"Matsuta! you idiot!"

the others held Matsuta back. Light just laid there, holding his hand to his chest, where he was shot. While the others were arguing about matsuta's unnecessary actions, Light was able to escape the building.

"He's running away!" Matsuta shouted. The other members of the task force started to run after him.

"Izoah. it's unlikely he has anymore pieces of the notebook, and with those wounds, he's not going to get very far." Near said.

"Okay" he said in return.

skip here | if you don't want to read the last episode  
V

* * *

As light limped away, he was loosing blood. Finally he came to a stop and just laid down. He lost too much blood, he passed out not knowing where.

"huh?" where am I" he asked he woke up in a place entirely different from where he passed out. It looked like a hospital. He sat up in the bed and thought to himself.

"Hmmm, something doesn't feel right. It feels like I'm moving.

* * *

**~Author's notes~**

**Warning!:** If you haven't seen the last episodes, then you shouldn't read this. There are some major spoiler alerts!

I am not sure how to spell some of the names, so, I'm sorry if I made a few spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2: Is a pen better than paper?

,

**~chapter 2: Is a pen better than paper?~**

Light was feeling dizzy. He looked around the room. He didn't know these people. "Um, excuse me sir ", he said holding up a hand at the doctor passing by.

" Yes?", said the doctor in return.  
"Do you have any idea where I am?

"Oh, right I almost forgot to tell you. You were lying on some steps, you were severely injured. There was no more room for any more patients at the hospital in japan, so they sent you to us."

" Am I still in japan?"

"Well, we are traveling to america to find a good hospital for you there."

"how did they find me?"

"A young man called the hospital. He claimed you were his father."

"Father?"

"Yes", the doctor paused and looked away from his documents and at light, "You must feel tired, you should get some rest"

"What was his name?" light asked. He didn't want to go to sleep, for he wanted to find out who this boy was who claimed to be hes son.

"We're not sure, but he told us to give you this" the man grabbed a package from the other table. " He told us not to open it"

The doctor handed Light the package. Light soon realized what is could be. "Whoever this boy is, he's so careless. If anyone opened it, they would have known that I was kira! What an idiot!" he thought to himself. He didn't know if he should open it there in front of the doctor is he should wait till he leaves. "If I wait till he leaves, he might get suspicious. If I open it here he might see the notebook." he thought once again. *cough*, *cough* " I'm kinda thirsty. Do you mind getting me a glass of water?" He finally asked.

"Of course", The doctor said as he left the room.

"Thank you sir" he said. he waited a few seconds and made sure that no other doctors were nearby. Then he opened the package quietly, avoiding any attention. He soon pulled out some bubble wrap, he didn't see any small black books. He finally pulled out a pen. He looked at it with a puzzled face. Then he realized that, that was his pen. The one he used to attempt his last name before matsuta shot his hand. "Was he there? How would he get this pen?" He kept thinking. "Was he watching it all happen? It couldn't have been Mikami, the task force already has him in custody. If not arrested." Then he began to remember his failed plan. "How could I be so stupid!?" then Near's words rang in his head like a mosquito's buz in one's ear. "No you're just a murderer. Nothing more, nothing less." those words made him grow angry. He soon calmed down, as he realized that they thought he was dead. It wasnt over yet. He still had a chance to be god of the new world. but how was he going to get the death note? Did the pen mean something? He didn't know, but who ever his 'son' was, might actually be able to help him. These thoughts made him happy as he lied back down.

" I'm sorry it took me so long, forgive me" The doctor handed him the water.

"No need to apologize"he took the glass of water from the doctor's hand. "Thank you sir." He took a small sip, and then another sip, untill there was no more water. He reached over to set the glass down on the table, when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, right below his rib. His face grew in horor, as he looked down to see what it was. He has 3 three stitches. He remembered matsuta's childish behavior yesterday...or what ever today was. "By the way, What day is it? How long have I been asleep? He asked trying to forget the pain.

"today is Monday, you were asleep for 3 days" he said. "You should get some more rest." the doctor said as he left the room. The room grew dark, as the doctor turned off the light.

Light looked at the pen, wondering what it meant. He clicked it several times. He noticed that something didnt sound right the third time he clicked it. He turned on the lamp next to him, and took the pen apart. He then saw something inside the pen. Was this the answer to all his questions?


End file.
